i love the way you lie
by onyaekei-nah
Summary: I'm in my room cuffed to our bed, and it's destroyed up here. There's holes in the walls from the many past fights we had had, the dresses is turned over and draws are spilled out all over the floor. His waiting across the room with a sinister smile.
1. Chapter 1

**I love the way you lie**

**Disclaimer: I got the lyrics from I love the way you lie part two. I do not own the characters or the song nor did I get paid off of it thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright,<strong>

My body shakes as another violent sob rocks through me. I can't believe he did it again. I cant believe I believed him when he said he'd stop. Tears blur my vision, but im still able to make out the happy scene. It's our wedding day. We're dancing, twirling all around the dance floor. We're so happy. I cant believe that was truly us.

I whip away some tears and smile as I watch.

**Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<strong>

As I watch our happiness play across the screen, I can't help but be reminded of how we used to be. How sweet and caring he used to be. I can remember as far back as to when we were kids. I remember how I had fallen and cut myself. I cried for a while until he came with a band aid and kissed my boo-boo.

He held my hand when I had to get stitches, or when I would be hurt in the past over ex-boyfriends hurting me, he'd hold me all night while I cried. I never would have imagined him turning out to be the one to hurt me the most.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****  
><strong>**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts****  
><strong>**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry****  
><strong>**But that's all right because I love the way you lie****  
><strong>**I love the way you lie****  
><strong>**Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

I look down at my broken phone in my lap. Its 2:30am. I wipe more tears away as I hear creaking above my head. When I hear him make his way to the top of the stairs, I let my face go blank of all emotions. The slow heavy thud of his boots down the stairs begins to fall in sync with the slow, sad beat of my heart.

The couch sinks a little when he sits down next to me, but I refuse to look in his direction.

"Bella?" the sound of his voice makes my heart throb in my chest.

I bite my lip still avoiding his waiting gaze.

"Bella," his voice comes again, "Bella please, I'm sorry. I was wrong I know but, something came over me. I just couldn't bare the thought of losing you. And the way he was all over you I just couldn't take it."

I finally look at him hearing those words, and the sight before me breaks my heart. He's heart broken. He looks the same way he did when we were teenagers and he had accidentally hit a wolf. But I wont let that get to me, no not this time. Images of earlier flash into my head.

It was my old friend Edward's welcome home party. He had moved away for a few years and this was his first time anyone had seen him. Now granted you could say he was a bit friendly but there was no need to start a fight.

"You embarrassed me Jacob." My voice sounded could and filled with knives.

"I know and I'm-"

"NO," I cut him off, "You don't know. You don't even understand. You say you're sorry over and over again. That it'll never happen again. Well you know what, this time you're right, it won't happen again." I stand up not even bothering to catch my phone when it falls to the floor.

A look of utter panic and heart break comes to Jakes face. "Wh-what do you mean?" he whispers.

"You dragged me back home by my hair for everyone to see Jake. You've hit me time and time again. You apologize, but you never truly mean it." Tears fall freely from my eyes as I motion to my already packed bags by the door. "I'm leaving you Jacob Black."

**Now there's gravel in our voices****  
><strong>**Glass is shattered from the fight****  
><strong>**In this tug of war, you'll always win****  
><strong>**Even when I'm right****  
><strong>**'Cause you feed me fables from your hand****  
><strong>**With violent words and empty threats****  
><strong>**And it's sick that all these battles****  
><strong>**Are what keeps me satisfied**

Glass crunches under my feet as I make my way to the front door. I slide into my jacket and just as I am about to reach down and grab my bags I'm pulled from behind.

_No! _is all I can think as I'm dragged by my hair back into the living room.

"No, I won't let you!" Jake's sweet voice had now turned animalistic. "You're not leaving me!"

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****  
><strong>**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts****  
><strong>**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry****  
><strong>**But that's all right because I love the way you lie****  
><strong>**I love the way you lie****  
><strong>**Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

I feel my hair begin to tear at the roots as he yanks me up to his face.

"You're not leaving me for him Bella I won't let you." He sounds savage in my ears.

More tears and sobs break free as I begin to beg for what's left of my life. "No Jacob please! I don't want anybody else all I ever wanted was you, but you won't let me love you. And you don't know how to love me, so just let me go please Jacob!"

That's when the blows begin to come. Fast and hard all over. my face is getting the most attention. When I fall down I immediately curl up in fetal position. A few kicks land on my back and I begin to panic, before one swift kick to my head, and I begin to lose consciousness, slipping into a peaceful black that had become all too familiar.

**So maybe I'm a masochist****  
><strong>**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave****  
><strong>**Til the walls are goin' up****  
><strong>**In smoke with all our memories**

**[Eminem's Part]****  
><strong>**It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face****  
><strong>**Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction****  
><strong>**Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry****  
><strong>**That you pushed me into the coffee table last night****  
><strong>**So I can push you off me****  
><strong>

When I wake up its pitch black. I don't know how long I have been asleep. I try to move my legs and arms, but something is tied around them keeping me in place. Panic begins to creep up in me. Just as I am about to scream the lights cut on.

I'm in my room cuffed to our bed, and it's destroyed up here. There's holes in the walls from the many past fights we had had, the dresses is turned over and draws are spilled out all over the floor. His waiting across the room with a sinister smile on his face.

"Jake," my voice comes out in a whisper "Jake please let me go." It hurts to speak.

"Shhhh," he hushed me still smiling. "Do you remember the vows we made a few years ago?" he asks beginning to casually walk over to the bed.

**[Eminem's Part]**

**Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me****  
><strong>**Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy****  
><strong>**Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me****  
><strong>**Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me****  
><strong>**Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the****  
><strong>**Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we****  
><strong>**Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs****  
><strong>**That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky****  
><strong>**Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,****  
><strong>**You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?****  
><strong>**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count****  
><strong>**But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain****  
><strong>**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'****  
><strong>**This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand****  
><strong>**Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it****  
><strong>**With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**

"Jake pl-"

"SHUT UP!" he snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to regain composure I guess before continuing. "Til' death do us part, am I right?"

My throat tightens in fear and more silent tears slide down my cheeks.

He runs his thumb across my cheek to wipe away my tears. "Don't cry." He says sweetly. "It's what you wanted. I'm only giving you what you wanted."

Before I could answer he gets up and goes to the closet and pulls out big red containers. One by one he pours the containers out some in the hall way, downstairs and finally in out room. The smell og gasoline hung heavy in the air. As he did this, he felt the need to talk.

"You know Bella, you were always beautiful when you cried." He said. "I so love the way you used to taste when I kissed you when everything was over. you know it's strange some part of me always thought you enjoyed our fights."

_I did…_

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a lighter before turning to stare at me. "So how about it? One last kiss?"

I was too lost for words, but I knew I needed to prolong this for as long as possible. More tears rushed from my eyes as I nodded.

He smiled at me as he made his way over to me.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****  
><strong>**But that's all right because I like the way it hurts****  
><strong>**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry****  
><strong>**But that's all right because I love the way you lie****  
><strong>**I love the way you lie****  
><strong>**Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

When his lips meet mine, as always fireworks go off. His tongue slips past my lips and I find myself getting lost in the kiss. I almost forget that I'm in a battle for my life. I moan slightly when I feel his arms slide under me. He breaks the kiss only to begin kissing on my neck, leaving me panting.

"I'm really going to miss this." He whispers in between and reality comes crashing down on me, and I remember where I am and what's happening. "Bella please won't you just stay with me? We could be happy."

"Jacob," I whisper, "I can't."

He sighs before slowly sliding off of me. "Fine." He reaches back in his pocket and retrieves the lighter again. He lights it and whispers "I love you Bella."

"JACOB NO IM PREGANTENT!" I manage to yell.

He freezes.

**a/n so, should I continue? Review review review!**


	2. an

**Dear readers,**

**Omg I am sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but ive been having some internet problems so I haven't really been able to update. Im really sorry I just wanted every one to know that I didn't give up or forget about you I've just been having some problems and for those reading I love the way you lie im sorry if it wasn't wat you expected bt im not changing it I like it the way it is and im sorry if you're offended it'll get better he won't stay that way for ever this is just to represent him going through a change ok! Anyway im sorry for the wait but bare with me plz! I love you guys, thanks!**

**Onyae Kei-nah**


	3. Chapter 3 broken

**Ok so I realize that some were not happy ith the first chapter, and im sorry for that. I thought it was really good, but I promise jake wont be like that anymore… that I kno of anyay. I just wanted the first chapter to illustrate the things that bella as going through. Anyway, onto the next topic, to mayjor lemons are coming up to make up for the lack of updates to be warned. Also I got my inspiration from the song womans work by Maxwell so u may want to turn that on. Read and review pleases and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did it would be all team werewolf baby lol.**

**I love the way you lie **

**Chapter 2**

He froze, I froze, and time froze, and for a second it seemed like the whole universe stopped to witness what would happen next.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding before nodding.

He looked shocked, but that quickly turned to excitement. "I'm going to be a daddy!" he said smiling coming over to me and crushing his lips to mine. When he broke the kiss he rested his fore head against mine. "Stay with me Bella." He whispered staring into my eyes, and into my soul.

I shook my head. "I can't. Not with your temper." I whispered as more tears escaped my hold and ran down my cheeks.

A sigh escaped him. He paused for a second before he slowly began to free me from my confines. He didn't look me in the face as he did it, and when he was done, he walked away without even glancing my way.

A sob gently racked through my body and I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around myself. Though I was now free, I felt utterly empty.

It took me a few moments to get my emotions under control, before I was able to make my way from this destroyed room and down stairs on shaky legs.

At the bottom of the stairs I took a deep breath before looking up to see him standing by the door. Again he looked as broken as before. However, he only allowed me a glimpse of his pain before he slipped on his face of angry indifference that I had grown to hate so much.

I couldn't help myself, my feet seemed to move on their own accord as I moved toward him. And my arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they wrapped around him. My head found purchase on his chest as more unshed tears burned my eyes.

He seemed to be in a struggle with himself not to return the gesture, because he stiffened and hesitated to wrap his arms around me in return.

"Please Jake." I whispered as the tears began to fall freely.

Finally he gave in, and brought his arms around me crushing me to him.

"I'm sorry Bella." he said into my hair in a broken and pleading voice. "I promise it won't happen again. Just don't go, don't do this to me please." he added.

I sobbed and shook my head. "I can't Jake. I'm sorry but this has to end. I need some space for a while."

His arms tightened around me.

I let him hold me for a while longer, taking in his scent, and engraving the feel of his arms around me for this one last time. I didn't know when or if the next time I would feel this, so I had to enjoy it while I could.

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered as the tears began to slow.

"I love you too, Bells." he said in a sad voice.

I pulled away and stared up into his face. I gave him a sad smile, placing a hand on his cheek I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

My kiss meant to say goodbye, quickly turned into something more as his arms lifted me up and I found myself pinned against the door that was once behind him.

His teeth nipped at my lower lip demanding entrance, which I quickly granted, as my legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue swirled and battled with mine in a dance for dominance, which I knew he would win.

I gasped and moaned when he ground his quickly stiffening cock into me. His hands tangled into my hair and he pulled my head back, allowing him full access to my neck. He placed opened mouthed kisses along my neck, jaw line, and collar bone.

"Promise me Bella," he whispered between kisses with another thrust of his hips. "Promise me that you'll come back." he groaned out as I gasped again. "You'll come back and we'll finish this, and things will be different." his voice was demanding as he continued to thrust, kiss, nip, and suckle me teasingly.

My concentration was more on what was doing to me and not on my answer. It wasn't until his thrusts got rougher, and his nipping, kissing, and sucking became more urgent, that I realized I hadn't responded.

"Promise me!" he demanded giving me another hard thrust.

"Ah! I promise Jake!" I cried, my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

One hand moved around to the front of my jeans, where he unbuttoned my pants and slid his skillful fingers into my panties. I moaned as one of his fingers pressed down on my clit and began rubbing it in fast, rough, circles.

"Remember this Bella." he whispered hotly into my ear placing more kisses along my neck. "Remember the things that I can do to your body."

Two of his fingers began to slip into me as his other hand gripped my hip firmly, and his mouth left a trail of hickies along my neck.

"Remember who knows what makes you tick." he whispered against my pulse point curling his fingers inside me as his fingers rocketed inside of me, brushing against that one sensitive spot, causing me to arch my back and moan.

"Thats right Bella. Moan for me. I wanna hear the sounds that only I can get you to make." he bit down on my pulse point. My jaw dropped and I began to shake. "Remember whose baby you carry Bella." he groaned out as I came. "But most importantly," he whispered resting his fore head against mine as I panted, he stared into my eyes. "Remember who loves you." he whispered tears glistening in his eyes.

I bit back my own tears as I stared into his eyes. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips before placing me back on my feet, (my legs like jello.) and walking away as though he didn't want to watch me leave.

Shakily, I began fixing my clothing. Grabbing my bags I opened the front door. I gave the house one last glance, before closing the door behind me. "Goodbye Jacob." I whispered my final farewell.

**Jacob's P.O.V.: 1 month later.**

It had been a month since I had watched her back as she made her way down the walkway. A month since I had last held her in my arms. A month since I had felt her body pressed against mine. A full torturous month since I had heard her moan, tasted her skin, saw her pale skin flushed a brilliant pink, and watched her as she panted trying to come down from her high. This month had to be the longest month in history. A month without the pleasure of waking up with her at my side or in my arms every morning, and a month without hearing her sweet voice whisper the words I love you.

A thunder storm raged outside and I wondered what it was she was doing at this very moment, much like I had done all month. In her absence, to preoccupy myself, I had spent much of my time cleaning and redecorating the house for her return. I was sure when she returned she wouldn't want to be reminded of all our bad times.

But it was times like this, when I found myself with nothing to do, that I would sit and think, and wonder about her. Was she ok? Did she miss me too? Was she happier without me? The thought of that sent a pang in my heart. That idea would kill just a little part of me every time I thought of it, I couldn't handle something like that, I needed her.

I lay there on the new couch I had brought, and day dreamed of nothing but her, enjoying the pleasant sounds of the thunder storm. Thats when a loud banging stirred me from my thoughts.

"Who the hell is that." I mumbled getting up from my place on the couch. A crash of thunder followed by a flash of lightening rocked through the house as another loud banging came from the door. I slowly made my way to it being very cautious.

The banging came again, but this time was interrupted by me opening the door.

My jaw dropped at who stood before me.

Her slender flame covered solely by a baggy gray sweat shirt and some matching sweat pants. Her soaked hair clung to her face her eyes squinted as the rain pelted down on her. She was breathing heavy as though she had been running, and her fists were balled at her sides. She was soaked head to toe literally, as she was wearing no shoes only socks on her feet. Her cheeks were flushed pink as I had remembered.

"Bella." I whispered afraid that it wasn't really her I was seeing.

She stood silent for a moment, letting the rain continue to soak her as she shook, her body language said anger, hate burned in her eyes. Though I noticed, I was to captivated in her being here, gracing me with her beauty once again. I almost didn't hear the words she quietly uttered.

"It's all your fault." the wind blew her hair about her face.

"Bella, you came back." I whispered choosing to ask her later what was my fault.

"It's all your fault." she repeated louder as she stepped toward me. Lightening flashing a cross the sky.

"I missed you." again choosing to ignore her statement.

"I hate you!" she screamed as she began pounding on my chest. "It's all your fault!"

I stumbled back surprised by her actions. She hated me? But why? What had I done? What was my fault?

"What is my fault Bella?" I questioned confused.

"He's gone and it's all your fault!" she sobbed still pounding at my chest. The thunder and lightening roared and flashed against the sky.

"Who's gone Bella?" i was even more confused. Who had I made go away?

"You killed him!" she cried harder, her pounding beginning to slow.

Killed? Who had I killed? "Who Bella?" I wrapped my arms around her bring her to me, needing to both hold her and sooth her.

"My baby Jacob! You killed him! You took him from me! Why did you do this to me Jake? Why? He was all I had." she cried into my chest, each tear was like a bullet to me as the thunder clashed again. "I loved him so much, and you took him from me."

My heart broke in my chest as I slid us down to the floor. I was in shock. My child. Gone before ever even knowing the wonders of this earth. Was it really me who took its little life? Had I really done that?

Bella's quiet sobbing, and the still raging thunder storm filled my ears as I kicked the front door closed.

"I'm sorry Bella." I whispered into her ear moving her wet hair from her face. "I'm so sorry." I began to gently rock her shaking sobbing form.

"How could you." she kept repeating in a whisper. "I hate you Jacob!" she said trying weakly to push away from me.

I held her tighter. I couldn't let her go again. "I know Bella. It's all my fault." I whispered to her, trying desperately to calm her. "Please Bella, just let me make it better." I whispered trying desperately to stop her tears.

"How Jake? You can't make it better! He's gone!" she cried harder.

"Shhhh." I picked her up and carried her bridal style upstairs, I had to find away to make things better.

Upstairs, I brought her into the master bathroom. Placing her on the toilet seat, I moved to run her a hot bath.

I turned to her still shaking form. She was holding herself in a strange way. Her arms wrapped around her chest as though she was in a physical type of pain. I moved toward her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, I need you to take off those wet clothes and get into the tub."

Slowly she lifted her gaze to meet mine. Her eyes were dead. Her face held no emotion. She was broken.

I gently stood her up and began to undress her. When I was done, I lifted her up and placed her in the tub.

She stared straight ahead never once looking at me. I grabbed a rag and began to wash her as best I could. She seemed stiff whenever I touched her.

"Bella?" I called when the silence got to be to much.

She made no indication to be listening aside from tilting her head in my direction.

"Bella are you ok?"

Her as snapped into my direction at that question, her stare burned me with her hate. "No Jacob I am not 'ok.'"

The cold formality weighed heavy on my heart.

"How dare you ask it I'm 'ok' when I just lost my child? How can you even look at me right now? The sight of you pains me!" she said her voice rising.

I winced.

"It reminds me of what could have been but because of you will never be!" fresh tears seeped from her eyes. "I hate you Jacob Black!" she began rubbing fiercely at her eyes.

I quickly pulled her to me and held her over the rim of the tub.

"No!" she shook her head as she tried to pull away.

"Bella please." I whispered still holding tightly onto her. "Let me ease the pain."

Gradually she stopped trying to resist, and just shook in my arms. "How Jake?" she asked feebly "How can you ease it Jake?" her voice soft.

I quickly grabbed a towel for her from the near by closet. Draining the tub, I quickly helped her out and wrapped her into the towel before picking her up and carrying her into the master bedroom.

Laying her down gently on the bed, I quickly lit some candles so I could shut off the lights.

**(A/N ha ha at this point you should turn on womans work by maxwell it was the song I was listening to while writing this.)**

I returned to the bed, stripping myself of my shirt and pants before climbing into the bed beside her.

"Bella?" I called slowly moving closer to her. The candle light danced over what exposed skin I could see.

Her body was shaken, but she seemed to calm as I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her towel covered back to my chest. She seemed to relax as I began placing gentle kisses along the side of her neck.

"Bella baby I'll do anything to make it better." I said between kisses. "Just tell me what you need." I held her tighter.

"I've missed you Jake." her soft sad voice came to me, sounding almost like the Bella I knew. "Every day, I thought of you. How you were, what you were doing. I thought of us having a family together. I even picked out a name for our son." her voice carried traces of a sad smile I couldn't see.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Pride. But it would have been spelled with a y not an i. And if it turned out to be a girl, she would have been time essence also spelled with a y instead of an i."

"They're beautiful names Bells." I said fighting back tears. "Pryde and Tyme Essence. Very pretty."

"I'd think about how our baby would look. At night when I couldn't sleep I'd hold myself and imagine it was your wrapped around me." she turned to face me tears glistening in her eyes. "Hold me Jake." she whispered.

And hold her I did. I held her as she cried the last of her tears. Until she finally spoke again.

"I don't wanna hate you Jacob." her arms wrapped around my neck. "I need you to make this pain go away. Replace it with something else even if it's just for this moment." she continued. "I need you Jake. I need you to make me forget this pain." she pulled herself closer to me and it was then that I realized that the only thing seperating me from her, was the thin material of my boxers and her towel. "I need you to make love to me Jake." she whispered against my lips before crushing hers to mine.

I quickly rolled over on top of her and arranged myself between her legs.

"Make love to me Jake." She moaned as I kissed and sucked on her neck. "Make me love you so much there no room for the pain or the hate."

I moved aside her towel and captured one of her nipples between my Hungry lips, while my thumb and index finger paid attention to her other nipple, needing her breast.

The noises she made were the ones I had craved most this past month. I teased her nipples until they were tight, hard, and bright red, switching back and forth between the two.

When I was satisfied with my work, I began kissing, licking, and biting down her chest starting at the valley between her breasts, pausing when I reached her bell button, dipping my tongue in and feeling her shiver beneath me. I continued to kiss my way down to her clean shaven pussy until I was hovering just over her. I lifted her legs over my shoulders and inhaled her sweet scent. The smell sent a throbbing in my cock.

I leaned forward and gave her one slow teasing lick basking in her moan of pleasure.

Bella's P.O.V.

Oh I had missed him. Seeing him after all this time. It only made me love him more. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. The way he held me as I cried reminded me of when we were younger. The tenderness he touched me with reminded me of why I had fallen in love with him. I craved him. Wanted him. I needed him. I needed everything he could give me.

My fingers tangled into the tresses of his hair as he teased me with his skilled tongue. I threw my head back and moaned as his tongue circled my clit. "Jake." I gasped out needing him to go faster. He didn't.

I ground my hips into his face when his tongue slide lower and entered me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head with the sensations I was feeling. These feelings that I had missed, that only he could give me.

His mouth moved up slightly and began a suction around my clit, making my legs shake. "Oh god!" I cried out as his tongue circled my clit along wit the suction, and one of his sneaky fingers slid into me.

"I've missed you so much." he groaned out between my legs as he began to suck on my inner thighs. His fingers still working wonders inside of me. "I want you to cum for me Bella." he said in his demanding voice driving his fingers into me harder and faster. He leaned forward and went back to sucking roughly on my clit as he curled his fingers inside me, brushing against that spot again.

White flashed before my eyes as my jaw dropped and my back arched off the bed. His name fell from my lips repeatedly as my toes curled and I came for the first time in a month.

He drank like a man deprived of water. Like my juices were his only means of sustenance. When he was done he gradually kissed his way back up to my lips, where he placed a single sweet kiss. "I'm sorry Bella." he groaned.

I slid down his boxers as far as I could get them, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed his neck. "Make love to me Jake." I whispered against his neck, and ground my heat against his rock hard cock, causing me to shiver and eliciting a groan from him.

He reached down and positioned himself at my entrance, slowly sliding himself into me.

My jaw dropped and my head spun. For the first time since I left, I felt utterly and completely full. I wrapped my arms tight around his shoulders as he thrust in and out of me at a slow teasing pace.

"So tight Bella." he moaned against my shoulder.

My legs shook around him but somehow I found a way to bring my hips up to meet his thrusts. "Ah! Jake, pl-please faster." my eyes snapped shut as he gradually complied to my request.

His mouth found my shoulder and he began leaving love bites.

I bit down on my lip and dug my nails into his back feeling my release fast approaching.

He held himself at a certain angle feeling my need to release and drove his cock into me deeper and harder.

My nails dug into his ass, and a thin sheet of sweet coated both of our bodies, and again that white flashed before my eyes and my toes curled as I came in a mind shattering explosion. My walls clenched around his dick and he groaned in response placing kisses anywhere he could.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I rolled us over so that she was on top, never pulling out of her warm tightness. "Ride me Bella." I moaned. "I need to see you."

She moaned her body shivering over top of me, before she began her erotic hip movements. She placed her hands on my chest to give herself leverage.

I watched as he breasts bounce up and down as she moved. Watched as her face contorted into one of pleasure. As she threw her head back in bliss. The marks that shown a brilliant red against her pale skin. My hands gripped her bouncing hips and I pulled her down to me as I slammed my hips up into her and watched as her jaw dropped and her eyes squeezed shut. I continued to slam into her this way listening to her cries of ecstasy as she came for the third time clenching around me.

Soon, I repositioned us. I placed her on her hands and knees watching as she shivered with anticipation. I crawled up behind her and place a kiss on each of her plump round cheeks, before kissing my way up her spin and the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Bella." I whispered into her ear as I positioned myself at her core with one hand and grabbing her hip with the other. "I promise to make you forget." I finished before slamming into her.

Her back arched and her elbows nearly gave out. I gripped a hand full of her hair to keep her up right as I continued to drive into her.

I relished in the sweet slapping sounds that echoed through the room with each of my powerful thrusts, companied by her wanton moans.

"Ah!" she cried out as I brought my hand down in a swift slap against her ass.

It was taking everything in me not to cum. I needed her to be spent. Her pussy was like a vice grip against my cock growing tighter as she grew closer and closer to her orgasim.

"Aw fuck Bella." I called as I pulled her by her hair up to my chest turning her head to kiss me as I slid my arm around her and slapped my hand down roughly on her clit causing her to scream into my mouth while I rubbed it in rough circles. "Cum with me Bella! Now!" I called slamming harder into her slamming my lips down onto hers and swallowing her scream as she came, her pussy milking my dick as I shot load after load into her.

I collapsed onto the bed with her still wrapped in my arms.

Her body shook with her after shock of our euphoric love making.

"I love you Bella." I whispered.

"I love you too Jake." came her soft tired voice, and soon after she was asleep.


End file.
